


Pequeños Placeres de La Vida

by eternalmourn



Series: Trick or Treat Meme [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/pseuds/eternalmourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay muchas pequeñas cosas que nos producen placer en la vida. Danny es muy observador de las cosas que forman su vida y que le dan placer, y termina descubriendo que McGarrett es una de ellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequeños Placeres de La Vida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvarlcris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/gifts), [Nem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nem/gifts).



> Agradezco muchísmo a mi querida Nem, beta de este trabajo, que se tuvo que aguantar que le mande este trabajo como cinco veces. Va para vos también! 
> 
> Esto se suponía que iba a durar al máximo 3000 palabras, pero al parecer mi imaginación y mi musa dieron rienda suelta a la creatividad.

-“¡Danno!”- el SEAL no podía contener la desesperación que sentía y su voz sonaba muy preocupada. 

Tras la persecución a dos miembros de los Yakuza, hubo un intercambio de balas entre los miembros y el grupo del 5-0. Una de las balas alcanzó a Danny hiriéndole en el pectoral derecho. El rubio cayó al suelo producto del impacto y del dolor mientras que Kono y Chin seguían respondiendo fuego contra fuego. Finalmente lograron darle a uno de los Yakuza aunque el otro logró escaparse a gran velocidad por un callejón aledaño a la calle donde habían abierto fuego. Apenas notó Steve que Danny se había quedado atrás en la persecución decidió voltear para observar horrorizado que el detective se encontraba en el suelo aún desangrándose. Frenó instantáneamente y llegó donde el rubio a toda prisa.

-“¡Danno, Danno! ¡Respondé por favor!”- Danny se encontraba aún con los ojos cerrados pero seguía con vida. Steve se alivió cuando pudo sentir la calidez de la respiración de Williams al colocar su mano cerca de la nariz de éste, aunque la respiración se volvía más lento y apenas se sentían los latidos de su corazón por lo que Steve apoyo su oreja en el pecho de Danny.-“Danno por favor respondé, no te mueras”- la voz de Steve sonaba un poco angustiada ahora.

-“Incluso en estas situaciones son incapaz de mantener la calma, ¿Ah?”- Danny sonaba muy débil, producto de la sangre que había perdido y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por respirar. A pesar del reproche, Steve suspiró aliviado de que Danny seguía aún con vida.

-“Ya llamé una ambulancia, Steve. Van a llegar en cinco minutos”- Chin sorprendió un poco al SEAL que no había alejado su vista de la herida en el pecho de Danny.

-“Gracias, Chin ¿Que pasó con el otro atacante?”- preguntó antes de aplicar presión con su mano sobre la herida.

-“Logró escaparse por uno de los callejones. Traté de seguirlo, pero cuando doblé ya se había perdido”- Kono sonaba frustrada al haber sido incapaz de capturar al hijo de puta que había herido a su compañero.

-“Hiciste un buen trabajo Kono, no te preocupes”- Steve trató de animar a la novata. A pesar de recién iniciarse con ellos, Kono había demostrado ser una miembro muy valiosa y con gran coraje y determinación para poder participar en el 5-0. El moreno nunca se arrepentía de haber elegido la gente que componía su fuerza de elite.

-“Bueno, que esto no es un funeral, chicos. ¿Al menos algún chiste para reanimarse mientras llega la ambulancia?”- a pesar de todo, se habían olvidado por el momento de Danny, y éste se sentía un tanto abandonado.

-“Ya vamos a tener tiempo de chistes”- Steve soltó una carcajada. Era increíble pensar que Danny podría ser odioso incluso en las condiciones de vida en las que se encontraba.

-“Steve, la ambulancia está aquí”- Chin colocó nuevamente su mano sobre el hombro del SEAL para que este pudiese dejar a los camilleros levantar al rubio y llevarlo al hospital. 

-“Ah, sí perdón”- Steve se levantó del lugar y observo como levantaban a Danny para ponerlo en la camilla y llevarlo.

-“Si quieren uno de ustedes puede ir con él en la ambulancia”- comentó uno de los camilleros.

-“Steve, andá”- Kono sugirió apoyando su mano en el brazo de su jefe. Steve le dirigió una sonrisa un poco débil, pero sincera.

-“Nos vemos más tarde, brah”- Chin trató de sonar tranquilo, pero no podía ocultar su angustia por todo lo ocurrido, y el día bastante largo había sido de por sí.

-“Nos vemos”- Steve se concentró en Danny de forma total ahora. Éste se había dormido dados los calmantes que le habían administrado para calmar el dolor, pero por suerte su semblante había cambiado y tenía una expresión más relajada en su rostro. El SEAL se alivió un poco a pesar de que no iba a tranquilizarse hasta ver a Danny fuera del hospital.

Al llegar, los camilleros se llevaron a Williams a urgencias, ya que había perdido mucha sangre y su pulso había disminuido aún más, en parte producto de los tranquilizantes. Steve trató de seguirles pero uno de ellos hizo una seña con su mano para pararlo.-“Lo siento, señor, pero usted tiene que esperar aquí”- El SEAL se resignó a esperar en uno de los pasillos, aunque no podía mantenerse sentado. Caminaba de un lado al otro, y tenía una expresión de enojo tal que logró asustar a algunos niños de las madres que se encontraban cerca de él. Al notar que su malestar empezaba a afectar a sus alrededores, decidió tranquilizarse un poco.-“Disculpen, no fue mi intención”- Steve se disculpó con las madres del lugar.

-“No te preocupes, si a mi marido le hubiese pasado algo así yo estaría igual”-una de las madres le regaló una sonrisa.

-“¿Perdón?”-el SEAL quedó un poco confundido ante tal declaración. Que tenía que ver eso con que su amigo estuviese en terapia intensiva?

-“No hay problema, entendemos la situación. Tu marido se va a poner bien”- le aseguraron varias madres.

-“¿Ustedes creen qué…?”- pero antes de agregar otra palabra una enfermera salió por las puertas por donde había visto desaparecer a Williams unos minutos antes.

-“Steve McGarrett”- L a enfermera rubia de cabello largo y ondulado, y ojos azules (muy parecidos a los de Danny), se acercó hasta él. Tenía un semblante que reflejaba tranquilidad y amabilidad.

-“Si, soy yo”- el moreno se acercó hasta la rubia, que se impresionó un poco al ver lo alto que era el SEAL, y lo pequeña que ella se veía a su lado. Era como ver una versión femenina de Danny.

-“El señor Danniel Williams abrió los ojos, y pide hablar con su amigo Neanderthal. Me pidió lo venga a buscar antes de que empiece a generar disturbios”- la rubia sonaba bastante divertida con la cantidad de disparates que Danny le había dicho. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Steve. Qué bien que lo conocía Danny. No recordaba haber tenido un amigo que fuese tan detallista de sus acciones y gestos como Williams. Su amistad era algo muy valioso para él.

-“Ah, sí gracias ¿Por dónde se encuentra?”- el corazón de Steve sintió un repentino deseo de acercarse corriendo a la habitación del rubio, pero eso se hubiese visto mal.

-“Por este pasillo, la tercera puerta a la izquierda, señor”- la rubia le indicó con un gesto de la mano, y le sonrió con calidez.

-“Gracias”- Steve dio tres trancos largos, y ya se encontraba frente a la habitación de Danny.

-“Seguro ya asustaste a alguien, súper ninja SEAL”- Danny trató de reírse pero el dolor que sentía lo hizo parar al instante.

-“¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Es muy grave?”- Steve ignoró el reproche de Williams, estaba muy acostumbrado a escucharlo que a veces simplemente lo miraba sin prestar atención a todo lo que decía.

-“No tanto. El doctor me dijo que la bala me perforó el pulmón derecho, por eso me cuesta mucho respirar, pero qué el tejido se puede sanar con muchos días de reposo”- Williams explicaba usando sus manos.

-“¿Por cuánto tiempo?”- si bien para Danny no era tan grave, Steve estaba horrorizado con lo que Williams le había comentado.

-“Más o menos tres meses”-la frustración era muy notoria en la voz del rubio.

-“¿Y vas a aguantar tanto?”- Steve no pudo evitar largar una carcajada ya que sabía cuánto su amigo odiaba los hospitales.

-“No creo, pero más que nada por el hecho de que seguro vas a ser vos el que quiera cuidarme. La cura es peor que la enfermedad”- Williams largó un suspiro.

-“No te creas tan privilegiado, mi amigo. Soy muy exclusivo con la gente a quién le presto mis servicios de cuidados intensivos”- Steve era consciente de que hacer gracia de la situación no era lo más sensato pero al menos distraía a su amigo de no pensar tanto en el hecho de estar confinado tres meses a esa habitación.

-“Si, si claro, ninja. Como si yo fuese a creer que no deseas estar conmigo aquí”-Danny siguió un poco la corriente y ambos rieron un rato.-“Bueno ya, trae esa silla y ponte cómodo por aquí”- el rubio señaló una silla que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación cerca de la ventana. Había un televisor que se encontraba en una arriba en la esquina opuesta a la ventana. Steve obedeció el mandato del haole sin agregar queja alguna y se quedó cerca de la cama de Danny. –“Gracias, Steve, y perdón por todo el inconveniente”- la voz de Williams tenía un tono a disculpa que Steve no comprendía mucho.

-“Para eso estamos los amigos, Danno”- Steve le regaló su sonrisa más tonta.

-“Y dale con llamarme Danno. Te dije que la única persona que me puede decir así es Grace”- refunfuñó el rubio.

-“Bueno, no te enojes…. Danno”- Steve lo codeó.

-“Es como hablarle a una pared”- el tono de Danny ahora evocaba resignación.

-“Pero una pared no es tan linda como yo”- añadió el SEAL.

-“¿Ahora vas a hacer adulaciones a tu facha? Que increíble que sos Steven a veces. Al menos me haces reír, cosa que una pared no hace”- Williams dibujó una pequeña mueca en su cara. Estaba muy cansado aún, y se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta.

Steve no dijo más nada y se llamó al silencio para dejar descansar a su compañero, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su celular sonó. Una llamada de Chin. Se levantó de la silla y salió para hablar en el pasillo y dejar descansar a su amigo.

-“McGarrett”- atendió el teléfono.

-“¿Como sigue, brah? ¿Todo bien por ahí?”- Chin sonaba calmo ahora. Steve agradecía que al menos uno de sus compañeros mantuviese la calma en situaciones tan tensas como la que estaban pasando.

-“Está estable, aunque le han dicho que tiene que pasar tres meses en el hospital. Ya imaginarás su expresión de felicidad”-la ironía del SEAL logró hacer reír a Chin al otro lado de la línea. El stress ya era mucho así que una broma no le hacía mal a nadie.-“¿Que novedades hay de nuestro prófugo?-“ ahora Steve se puso en modo trabajo.

-“Kono acaba de contactarse con Adam para hacerle saber sobre la situación. El hombre no estaba muy contento de saber que uno de los suyos murió, pero que no iba a escatimar en nada dado que actuaron sin que el estuviese al tanto de la situación. También le dijo a Kono que apenas tuviese noticias del prófugo le iba a avisar”- Chin finalizó.

-“Está bien. Pueden irse a casa ya. No creo que a esta hora dejen entrar a las visitas según lo que alcancé a leer en un cartel del pasillo, pero mañana vengan o Danny va a sentir que lo han abandonado”-Steve concluyó.

-“Muy bien, brah. Cualquier cosa, lo que necesites por favor, no dudes en llamar”- agregó Chin.

-“Gracias, Chin. Se que cuento con ustedes. Ahora vayan a descansar. Ha sido un día largo para todos. Chau”- Steve finalizó.  
-“Hasta luego”- se despidió Chin antes de cortar.

El SEAL volvió a ingresar a la habitación, solo para observar que Danny lo estaba mirando. Danny había esbozado una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-“¿Qué?”

-“No nada, nada. Salvo que al parecer me conoces muy bien, al menos en la parte de que odio los hospitales”- volvió a reír Williams.

-“Bueno, Danno. No creo que a muchos les guste la idea de estar en un hospital.”-Steve se contagió un poco de la risa de Danny.

-“¿El señor McGarrett?”-un doctor un poco calvo de pelo canoso, baja estatura y con lentes muy, muy grandes ingresó a la habitación y dirigía su palabra a Steve.

-“Si, soy yo. Que necesita”- Steve se dirigió para estar frente al doctor. Al ingresar se había sentado en la silla directamente.

-“Soy el doctor Morlov. ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento afuera?”- comentó el doctor mientras se acomodaba los lentes y observaba los papeles que llevaba en la mano. Steve dedujo que era la historia clínica de Williams. En el hospital ya estaban acostumbrados a que algún miembro del 5-0 cayera de manera muy frecuente al lugar.

-“Si por supuesto”- Steve señaló la salida por la puerta de la habitación. Ambos salieron y conversaron en el pasillo.

-“El señor Williams, se encuentra un poco delicado. Por ahora vamos a estar observando como sigue su progreso de recuperación, para determinar si más adelante es necesario operar para reparar tejidos dañados internos”- comentaba el doctor aún mirando sus papeles.

-“OK, ¿Algo más que necesite saber?”- Steve estaba de brazos cruzados con una cara de preocupación muy grande.

-“No, no. Solo procure, ya que veo que usted se va a quedar con el paciente, que su pulso esté bien, y que tome líquidos con frecuencia. Por la comida no hay inconveniente. Puede comer normal sin ninguna restricción de ningún tipo”- finalizó el señor Morlov.

-“Muchas gracias, señor”- Steve estrechó la mano del doctor que después se alejó para otra habitación. Después de meditar un rato, ingresó de nuevo a la habitación. Danny se había vuelto a dormir, así que Steve decidió reclinarse un poco sobre la silla y tratar de descansar un buen rato también.

Pasaron unas horas antes de que Steve se despertara. Inconscientemente, había apoyado su cabeza sobre la cama y había colocado sus brazos para apoyar su cabeza entre éstos, sin darse cuenta que estos estaban rozando el costado derecho del rubio, aunque al parecer este no había opuesto resistencia. Todo lo contrario, había colocado su brazo derecho por sobre la espalda del moreno. Steve quiso pensar que era por mera comodidad, pero al tratar de zafarse, Williams hizo fuerza para dejarlo donde se encontraba ahora.

-“¿Danny? Perdón. Me quedé dormido. No fue mi intención incomodarte”- Steve se quedó inmóvil ya que al tratar de zafarse de vuelta, Danny lo dejó quieto con mucha más fuerza que la vez anterior.

-“No me molesta”- Danny lo observó con una expresión abierta y sincera. Esos ojos azules siempre habían provocado cosas en el interior del SEAL, pero nunca dijo nada por riesgo de ofender a su amigo. Perder a Williams sería algo que Steve no podría soportar así que optó por el silencio.

-“Ah bueno, igual necesito que me sueltes porque me está empezando a doler un poco el cuello”- sabía que Danny no se iba a creer esa mentira. De hecho, identificar cuando los acusados mentían o decían la verdad era una de las grandes habilidades de Danny.

-“Bueno, no hay problema, que suficiente ya conmigo como para que haya más dolores en esta habitación”- Danny finalmente retiró su brazo del SEAL, para que este pudiese pararse.

-“Querés que te traiga algo. El doc me dijo que podés comer de todo”- Steve agregó después de tragar saliva. La mirada de su amigo aún se encontraba clavada en la de él, y no quería que Williams viera el bulto que se estaba formando detrás de sus pantalones cargo.

-“¡Chocolates!”- Danny sentenció con rapidez.

-“¿Blanco o negro?”- Steve preguntó.

-“Ambos, soy muy goloso con el chocolate”- Danny tenía una sonrisa marcada. Steve no sabía que al rubio le gustase tanto el chocolate, pero supuso que eso era parte de la sencillez del detective. Éste le dijo una vez: -“Soy feliz con las pequeñas cosas que la vida tiene para ofrecer: un atardecer, una cerveza, poder pasar tiempo con Grace…”- siempre que Danny hablaba de Grace, su voz cobraba un tono muy cálido y reconfortante. Steve atesoraba todos los pocos momentos que pudo disfrutar de su padre, aunque no pasaba ningún día que no pensara en que tan distinto hubiese sido todo si… Bueno, ya no valía la pena renegar del pasado. Sin embargo, cada vez que Danny estaba con Grace, sentía que podría recuperar parte del tiempo perdido ayudando a su amigo a criar a tan maravillosa hija. Su pecho se llenó de una sensación cálida. Se ve que se quedó mucho tiempo así porque Danny estaba haciendo ademanes con sus manos y gritando. –“¡Tierra llamando a Super Ninja SEAL! ¿Estás ahí Steve o te perdí para siempre?”- Danny lo miraba muy divertido.

-“Ah, sí perdón. Ahora voy a traerte algunos chocolates”- al caminar por los pasillos, Steve trató de mantener la calma, pero al cruzar la entrada salió corriendo a toda velocidad para encontrar un quiosco donde comprar algunos chocolates. Por suerte a dos cuadras había una chocolatería, y no dudo en ingresar rápido. Una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes se encontraba detrás de una barra casi al final de la habitación. Ésta le dirigió una mirada de arriba hacía abajo, y después de haberlo desnudado con la mirada y haber pensado en quién sabe qué posición en la cama con él, decidió bajar a la realidad y preguntarle qué necesitaba. Steve pidió una variedad surtida de chocolates y salió a toda prisa después de pagarlos, sin darle chance a la chica de pedirle su número.  
Regresó a toda prisa hasta el hospital, e ingresó a pasos moderados pero agigantados a la habitación del detective. Éste se sorprendió de ver que el moreno había ido y vuelto en solo veinte minutos.

-“Decime por favor que no amenazaste a nadie para que te diera chocolates antes que a los demás clientes”- Danny lo escrutó con la mirada.

-“No soy tan terrible, Danno”- Steve se sintió un poco ofendido con la declaración de su compañero.

-“Bueno, tus habilidades sociales aún están un poco oxidadas, pero con un par de años más, creo que vas a estar apto para vivir en sociedad”- añadió el rubio con un gesto de picardía.

-“Tomá, te traje tus dichosos chocolates”- Steve le colocó la bolsa en el pecho con un poco más de fuerza de la que debería pero no le importó mucho. Después de todo era un gesto para demostrarle a Danny que su comentario no le había caído en gracia.

-“Perdón, Steve, creo que me pasé un poco”- Danny comentó con una expresión de arrepentimiento.

-“Ya estuvo”- Steve comentó antes de sentarse nuevamente cerca del rubio.

-“Están geniales. Qué lindo placer la verdad. Gracias.”- Danny le dirigió una mirada de gratitud.

-“No hay problema” Se quedaron un rato largo en silencio. Siempre el silencio ayuda para cuando no hay nada que agregar. Steve se cruzó de brazos en la silla y apoyó su cabeza con el respaldar. Antes de quedarse dormido Danny le habló.

-“Steve, si tenés ganas de dormir un poco, ponéte en la posición que estabas antes. Ya te dije que no me molesta. De por sí la cama es grande para mí solo”- la voz de Williams tenía un ligero tono de molestia. Si tanto espacio había, era ridículo para el que Steve tuviese que descansar tan incómodo, siendo que podía apoyar su cabeza y brazos al costado de la cama. Además, había algo del calorcito que emanaba del cuerpo del moreno que lo hacía sentir un poco más afuera del hospital.

-“Bueno, pero no quiero quejas después”- el SEAL de inmediato se abalanzó contra la cama y adoptó la misma posición de hacía unas horas.

-“Bien. Así está mejor. La comodidad es otro pequeño placer de la vida, Steven, y por ende hay que disfrutarlo. Y también hacer que tu jefe te obedezca a pesar de su terquedad”- Danny tenía una sonrisa de victoria muy marcada en su cara.

Steve esbozó una pequeña mueca que le dedicó a su compañero antes de volverse a dormir. Creyó haberle dicho que no se olvide de tomar agua, pero no estaba seguro. Lo único que si notó fue la mano de Danny que empezó a recorrer su cabeza, a lo cual no tuvo objeción alguna.

-“¿Bello durmiente? Tu teléfono está sonando”- Danny susurró.

-“Mmmmmm”- Steve aún necesitaba descansar y si iba a ser honesto, no quería alejarse de la comodidad que el costado de Danny le proveía.

-“Atendé el teléfono Steve”- Danny insistió un poco más.

-“Ah, sí perdón”- Steve se levantó y observó de quién venía la llamada. ¡Catherine! Se había olvidado por completo que había quedado con ella esa noche. Salió de la habitación y atendió.

-“Cath, lo siento mucho. Me olvidé por completo, no fue mi intención, prometo que…”- pero antes de seguir con las disculpas, Cath lo interrumpió.

-“Steve, no te hagas problema. Kono me llamó para avisarme dónde estabas. Se lo mucho que querés a tu amigo, así que no tenés nada de que disculparte. Lo único te pido es que me avises si necesitas algo, ¿OK?”-Cath sonaba relajada, pero cierta preocupación se filtraba a través de su voz.

-“Gracias, Cath. ¿Después hablamos, sí?”- Steve se sentía aliviado de que Catherine fuese tan comprensiva de la situación.

-“Lo que necesites. Un beso. Chau”- antes de que Steve pudiese saludar, Cath finalizó la llamada.

El SEAL llegó a la conclusión esa noche de que era mejor decirle la verdad sobre lo que sentía por Danny, aunque consideraba que ella ya había notado algo. Desde ese día que se negó a ir con ella al partido porque ya había quedado de ir con Danny, algo en Catherine hizo click y tal vez supo que su relación con Steve no iba a prosperar mucho desde aquel momento de revelación.

-“¿Catherine?” preguntó Danny cuando Steve ingresó nuevamente a la habitación.

-“Sí. Me tenía que juntar con ella esta noche para cenar. Me olvidé por completo”- la voz de Steve sonaba culposa.

-“Si tenés que ir, andá tranquilo, Steve”- Danny lo observó con detenimiento.

-“Me dijo que no hay problema. Kono le comentó sobre la situación y me dijo que no hay problema”- al finalizar el SEAL se sintió un poco más relajado. Sabía que las palabras de Cath habían sido muy honestas.

-“Bueno, pero si necesitas salir no te preocupes por mí. Andá tranquilo.”- si bien Danny no quería que Steve se fuese en ese momento, tampoco tenía el derecho de retenerlo porque se le antojaba.

-“Ya es tarde Danny. Casi las once. Me voy a quedar con vos esta noche, pero mañana le voy a pedir a Chin o a Kono que vengan un momento así puedo hablar con Grace y ver si la puedo traer para que te vea”- Steve sabía que Danny detestaba que su monito lo viese en ese estado, pero que tampoco podía negarle poder ver a su padre.

-“Gracias, Steve, sos un buen amigo”- Danny dijo antes de dar un último bostezo y quedarse dormido.

-“No hay problema, compañero”- Steve susurró antes de colocarse sobre la cama y acompañar a Danny en el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente alrededor de las siete, Steve se levantó con sigilo para no despertar al rubio y así poder salir de la habitación para hablar con Chin.  
-“¿Como sigue todo?”- la voz de Chin sonaba un poco dormida aún al otro lado de la línea.

-“Estuvo tranquilo todo, sin novedades. Chin, necesito que alguno de ustedes venga a quedarse con el por ahora, así puedo ir a casa a bañarme y después ir a la casa de Rachel para avisarle de la situación. También necesito hablar con Catherine.

-“Supongo que ya te diste cuenta entonces”- rió Chin.

-“¿De qué?”- Steve se rascó la cabeza, y su pregunta realmente transmitía toda la incertidumbre que recorría su cabeza.

-“Steve, lo que es notorio para todos, ¿Es tan difícil de entender solo por los dos involucrados en la situación? Bueno, tal vez estos tres meses aclaren varias dudas”- Chin sonaba bastante enigmático, lo cual no ayudo a Steve en lo más mínimo para descifrar de que mierda estaba hablando su compañero.

-“No te entiendo Chin, pero ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. Por ahora necesito que uno de ustedes venga, por favor”- Steve concluyó.

-“En media hora estoy por ahí. Kono va a estar en los cuarteles por si surge alguna noticia de nuestro prófugo.”

-“Entendido. Voy a pasar por ahí entonces antes de dirigirme a donde Rachel. Gracias Chin, nos vemos en media hora”- añadió el moreno antes de finalizar la llamada.

Volvió a ingresar a la habitación pero Danny se encontraba aún dormido. No quiso despertarlo así que optó solo por sentarse un rato a esperar que Chin llegase. Al cabo de media hora, el asiático se presentó frente a la puerta de la habitación. Steve se levantó para ir a saludarlo y retirarlo para hablarle sobre lo que el doctor le había comentado. Después se despidieron con un abrazo, y Steve salió en dirección a su casa. No había notado de hecho que al venir en la ambulancia no tenía las llaves del Camaro. Por suerte Chin se adelantó y se vino en el auto de Williams hasta el hospital y le entregó las llaves a su jefe. Steve arrancó el Camaro y se dirigió a su casa a gran velocidad. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, pero por sobre todo, se encontraba el dilema de la relación con su amigo. Intentó dejar eso de lado hasta que lo hablase con Danny, y se concentró en ducharse, tomar café y salir en dirección a los cuarteles.  
Al llegar al lugar, Kono lo estaba esperando. Su cara demostraba que al parecer había obtenido una pista del paradero del prófugo perteneciente a los Yakuza.

-“Kono, que bueno verte”- Steve trató una sonrisa, pero su cansancio le ganaba.

-“¿Que tal, Steve? ¿Como sigue Danny?”- la morena se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su jefe. Era ese tipo de situaciones donde la formalidad no se aplicaba mucho.

-“Está estable dentro de todo. Chin seguro te comentó algo igual.”-Steve devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-“Si, algo me dijo. Tengo noticias sobre el paradero de nuestro prófugo. De hecho, Adam me ayudó a rastrearlo. Esta es la dirección donde potencialmente se encuentra”- explicaba Kono mientras utilizaba la computadora del cuartel para mostrar a Steve la dirección del lugar que Adam le había pasado.

-“OK, hay que avisarle al departamento de HPD, que nos den refuerzos. Voy a hablar con Rachel para que se quede un momento con Danny hasta que resolvamos el tema, así Chin viene con nosotros también”- Steve finalizó.

-“¿Bien, necesitas que la llame o algo?”

-“No, voy a hablar cara a cara con ella. Llama al HPD y a Chin para informarles sobre la misión mientras voy a hablar con Rachel”- ordenó el SEAL antes de marcharse a toda prisa.

-“Ahora aviso. Buena suerte con Rachel”-Kono le gritó antes de ver al moreno abandonar el lugar.

Steve subió al Camaro y a toda velocidad enfiló en dirección a la casa de Rachel. Sabía que las cosas con Danny aún seguían tensas, después de todo lo ocurrido con el bebé, pero no podía pensar en nadie más que pudiera hacerle tan gran favor. Al llegar, descendió del vehículo a toda prisa y tocó el timbre del portero.  
-“¿Si, que necesita?”- la voz de la mucama de Rachel sonaba al otro lado.

-“Hola, si. Soy Steve McGarrett, amigo de Danny Williams. Necesito hablar con Rachel, por favor”

-“Si en un momento le aviso a la señorita Edwards”-al cabo de unos minutos de esperar, por fin se escuchaba la voz de Rachel al otro lado.

-“Si, Steve, ¿Que se te ofrece?”- la voz de Rachel sonaba tranquila.

-“Hola Rachel. No es mi intención venir a molestar pero necesito tu ayuda. Es Danny”-Steve no quería sonar tan afligido pero no podía evitarlo.

-“¿Algo le paso a Danny? ¿Dónde está ahora?”- la voz de Rachel adoptó un tono de preocupación ahora.

-“Tuvo un accidente laboral, por así decirlo. Se encuentra internado en el hospital”-la angustia ya estaba presente en la voz de McGarrett.

-“¡Por dios! ¿Está bien, qué le dijeron, se va a recuperar?- había un tono de desesperación en las palabras de Rachel ahora.

-“Está estable, pero necesito que lo vayan a cuidar ahora. Chin está con él, pero lo necesito para una misión y no sabía a quién más recurrir para que me ayude”- Steve estaba a punto de llorar pero contuvo las lágrimas. No quería que Danny estuviese sin uno de ellos, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

-“No hay problema Steve. Ahora le aviso a Grace y salimos para el hospital”- concluyó Rachel.

Más aliviado, Steve se dirigió al hospital para poder hablar con Chin y ver como seguía Danny. Cuando llegó al parecer todo estaba bien. Danny estaba despierto y conversaba muy placentero con Chin de temas diversos.

-“¡Hey! Pensé que me habías abandonado ya. ¿Tan mal te trato?”- la sonrisa de Danny iluminó el día de Steve.

-“Ya voy a estar de vuelta con vos. Tenemos una posible localización de nuestro prófugo”- Steve comentó en tono serio.

-“¿Que probabilidades hay de que sea el lugar?”-preguntó Danny en el mismo tono de Steve.

-“Es una pista que Kono obtuvo desde Adam”- comentó el SEAL.

-“No me fío mucho entonces de que sea verdad”- Danny sonaba un tanto preocupado.

-“Yo tampoco, pero es lo más cercano que tenemos de dar con él”- finalizó el moreno.

-“Vayan con mucho cuidado”- Danny sonaba un poco temeroso de que fuese una trampa de los Yakuza, pero también confiaba en Kono.

-“Dentro de un rato va a llegar Rachel, y ahí nos vamos a retirar para buscar a nuestro hombre”

-“Genial, viene el lobo derecho hacia acá”

-“No hay necesidad de sarcasmo, Danno. No se me ocurrió nadie más para pedirle ese favor”

-“Por ahora concéntrense en encontrar al cabrón que me hirió”- la rabia en la voz de Williams era muy notoria.

-“¿Danny?”- la voz de Rachel se escuchó fuera de la habitación por el pasillo.

-“Aquí, Rachel”- le dijo Steve mientras le señalaba la habitación.

-“¡Danno!”- Grace fue la primera en entrar y darle un fuerte abrazo a su padre.

-“¡Monito! Qué alegría verte!”- Danny abrazó a su hija con la misma intensidad.

-“¿Estás mejor?”- la expresión de Grace cambió al ver a su padre atado a tantos cables.

-“Por supuesto. Tu tío Steve me ha tratado bien, a pesar de todo”- rió el rubio.

-“Es que el te quiere mucho, Danno. ¡Y vos a él”- comentó Grace con una gran sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal comentario. Después, cuando Steve finalmente reaccionó, le dijo a Chin que debían retirarse para poder ir a atrapar al prófugo. Antes de irse, volvió a agradecer a Rachel por el gran favor que les estaba haciendo, y salió con Chin a toda prisa.  
Para suerte de ellos, el lugar que Adam les había dicho era el correcto, y allí atraparon a su prófugo, el cual no estaba muy dispuesto a cooperar, ya que largaba tiros a lo loco en todas direcciones, lo cual hizo imposible acercarse hasta él en un principio. Después de una hora, finalmente se le acabó la munición y trató de huir por la puerta trasera de la casa donde estaba atrincherado, pero fue sorprendido por Kono quién le metió una patada en el estómago tal, que el hombre no pudo pararse por media hora. Una vez esposado, el departamento de HPD se hizo cargo del resto de la situación.

-“¿Vas al hospital de vuelta, brah?”- Chin preguntó mientras se dirigían al Camaro y Kono a su auto respectivamente.

-“Necesito hablar con Cath de algo primero, y después voy”- dijo Steve.

-“Bueno, nosotros nos vamos al hospital un rato entonces así liberamos a Rachel y de paso Kono puede estar un rato con Danny”- comentó el policía.  
-“De acuerdo. Nos vemos más tarde”

El SEAL tomó en dirección al puesto de gambas de Kamekona, donde había citado a Cath para que hablaran ese día.

-“¡Steve, hola! ¿Como sigue todo?”- Cath había llegado al lugar hacía un par de minutos.

-“Bien, logramos capturar al hombre que hirió a Danny recién. Por otra parte, Danny está bien en el hospital, o al menos está estable. Tiene para un rato largo pero por suerte se va a sanar”- comentó el moreno.

-“Que buenas noticias. Y ahora, cambiando un poco de tema, había algo que me querías decir.”- la voz de Cath sonaba un poco a “ya lo sabía” y resignación.  
-“Bueno, supongo que sabes qué es lo que tengo para decirte”- la voz de Steve cargaba cierta culpabilidad por no haberle dicho antes. Catherine era una gran mujer para él, y al menos merecía que le dijese la verdad de la situación.

-“Si, ya lo sé. No entiendo por qué tardaste tanto en admitirlo, lo único, aunque debo admitir que esperaba que no fuese cierto”- más allá de todo, Cath si quería a Steve de la manera en que Steve quería a Danny.

-“Perdón, Cath. Sé que debería haber hecho esto antes, pero tenía muchas dudas”- confesó el SEAL.

-“No hay problema, Steve. Solo quiero que seas feliz. No voy a negar que me gustaría que esa persona fuese yo, pero bueno”- Catherine esbozó una sonrisa un poco con gusto a derrota, pero sincera y abierta.

-“Gracias, Cath. Sos una gran mujer. Espero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz como lo mereces”- Steve le dio un abrazo antes de retirarse para ir al hospital.  
Al entrar a la habitación observó como Grace le contaba a Danny de sus días atrás, y como éste se mataba de la risa por las anécdotas de la escuela de su hija. Volvió a notar esa calidez paternal que tanto había faltado en su vida, aunque varias veces Danny le había dicho que su padre estaría muy orgulloso de él si estuviese vivo. Eso alentaba un poco al moreno de seguir adelante con su plan de declaración. Sabía que no era la mejor situación, pero iba a pasar tres meses al lado de Danny y no creía poder resistir tanto sin decirle algo fuera de lugar.

-“Tío Steve!”- Grace se abalanzó sobre las piernas del SEAL, y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Ella era la única niña con la que Steve había logrado congeniar. No lograba acordarse de algún otra niña en su vida excepto por Mary Ann cuando niña y ahora Grace, con quién había logrado un vínculo emocional tan fuerte.  
-“¡Hola, monito! ¿Cómo estás?”- Steve devolvió el abrazo de la niña.

-“Le estaba contando a Danno sobre un chico de la escuela”- Grace comentaba entre risas.

-“Del cual te tenés que encargar por mí, Steven, hasta que pueda salir de este lugar y hablar personalmente con el”- refunfuñaba Danny desde la cama.

-“Tranquilo, Danno. Seguro que Grace sabe defenderse”- Steve soltó una carcajada que solo hizo que el rubio se enojase más.

-“No es gracioso Steve. Todos los hombres son malditos, y no quiero que ninguno se acerque a mi Grace”-la cara de Danny se había puesto colorada de la rabia que tenía.

-“No es para tanto, che.”-Steve no podía evitar el dolor que sentía de lo mucho que se estaba riendo.

-“Y no me llames Danno. Ya te hablé de eso”

-“¿Por qué, Danno? Yo le dije que puede usar ese nombre porque él te quiere mucho”-Grace comenzó con un puchero que no era habitual, pero al parecer no le gustaba que Danny y Steve peleasen. Ambos se sonrojaron ante tal declaración, y Grace no pudo evitar pasar del puchero a las carcajadas al ver a lo que había reducido a su padre y a su tío. Después de un rato, cuando la vergüenza pasó, Danny comentó algo.

-“Bueno, supongo que ha de quererme para aceptar pasar tanto tiempo conmigo”- Danny logró sacar una sonrisa cálida dirigida a Steve.

-“No creo que haya alguien más que logre aguantarlo igual”- Steve le devolvió el cumplido con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-“Muy chistoso, ¿eh? Así mejor prefiero quedarme solo”

-“Sabes que deseas que esté con vos acá, Danno”- Steve seguía divirtiéndose a expensas del rubio.

-“Bueno, ya. Está bien, lo admito, McGarrett: me agrada tu compañía. ¿Contento?” Danny hacía sus típicos gestos exagerados con las manos mientras hablaba. Había algo de sus manos que hacía que a Steve le subiese la temperatura. Tal vez tenía ganas de que esas manos gruesas acariciaran su cuerpo. El solo hecho de pensarlo era suficiente para que su miembro reaccionase de manera no muy disimulada, así que tuvo que hacer como que le llamaban para evitar que Williams y Grace vieran su creciente erección. Que poco control tenía de sus emociones cuando se trataba del detective, pensó. Para sorpresa de él, justo Rachel aparecía en el pasillo.  
-“Gracias Rachel por traer un rato a Grace”- Steve sonaba muy honesto. La verdad que a pesar de todo, Rachel nunca lo había tratado mal, y no tenía motivos algunos para tratarla mal.

-“No hay problema, aunque son estas las cosas que por ahí siempre me tenían preocupada. Sé que ama mucho su trabajo, pero para mí era algo que no pude aguantar”- Rachel parecía estar al borde del llanto, pero se contuvo. Miró a Steve con ojos firmes pero cálidos.-“Estoy segura que para vos va a ser distinto y se van a llevar mejor”- comentó con tono de aprobación. Acaso todo el mundo pensaba que él y Danny estaban destinados a pasar la vida juntos. Hizo a un lado ese pensamiento de su cabeza con un gesto de negación.-“Perdón Steve, no me fue mi intención incomodarte”- Rachel reía un poco como para que la situación no se volviese tensa.

-“Está todo bien, Rachel. Bueno, supongo que has venido a por Grace ya.”- Steve estaba un poco decepcionado de no poder compartir un momento a solas con Grace y Danny, pero Rachel seguía siendo la madre. Nada había que el pudiese hacer para retener a la niña.  
-“No, no. Vine a preguntarte nada más si habían logrado capturar al que hirió a Danny. Pensé en dejar a Grace un poco más con ustedes dos. Apenas ve a su padre, y si bien no es la mejor situación de todas, al menos aquí está entre cuatro paredes.”

-“Gracias. Salió todo bien. El prófugo ya está en la cárcel, y Kono y Chin se están encargando del informe. Vine para acá apenas pude para que Danny no se quedase solo, pero está en buenas manos.”- dijo Steve mientras miraba en dirección a donde Grace seguía describiendo sus días a Danny. El rubio se reía plenamente al escuchar ciertas cosas disparatadas que su pequeña le contaba.

-“Me alegro. Bueno, los dejo un rato. ¿A las cinco paso a por Grace, sí? Cuídate, Steve. Su día ha sido largo”- Rachel le dio un beso en la mejilla al SEAL antes de retirarse a toda prisa del lugar.

-“¿Estás entero?”- la voz de Danny salía de la habitación.

-“¿Cómo?”-la confusión era bastante transparente en la pregunta de Steve.

-“¿No te mordió ni nada? ¡Genial!”- Danny ya se encontraba en modo sarcasmo.

-“Ya se fue, Danno. Va a dejar que tengas a Grace un rato más, así que no hay derecho a quejas”- Steve le reprochó.

-“Bueno, ya. Disfrutemos de este pequeño placer de mi vida al que orgullosamente estoy feliz de llamar Grace”- dijo Danny con un aire paternal que irradiaba mucha felicidad.

-“¿Puedo participar de la conversación, Grace?”- Steve se agachó para quedar a la altura de la niña.

-“Por supuesto, tío. Le estaba contando a Danno que…”  
Y así se quedaron los dos, todo oídos para aquella niña que había logrado que Steve le perdiese el miedo a los de la edad de Grace y poder dialogar sin sentir que solo los asustaba. No se dieron cuenta de la noción del tiempo hasta que Rachel se asomó a la habitación con sigilo, ya que no quería interrumpir la fiesta de carcajadas del interior.

-“¿Ya te la tenes que llevar, Rachel?”- Danny empezó uno de sus pucheros con el fin de tratar de aflojar el corazón de su ex, y que le permitiese pasar un tiempo más con su monito, pero la expresión inflexible en la cara de Rachel ponía en evidencia su respuesta.

-“Lo siento, pero más tarde no puedo pasar a buscarla. De todas formas, te vas a quedar mucho por aquí, así que voy a tratar en lo posible de traerla tres veces a la semana para que te visite.”- Rachel no podía negarle al detective ver a su hija, y tal vez verlo en este estado tan deplorable fue lo que le hizo aflojar un poco.  
-“Gracias”

-“Vamos Grace, tenemos que irnos. Prometo que mañana te traigo de vuelta”

-“Chau, Danno, chau, tío Steve”- Grace le dio un beso a cada uno.

-“Chau, monito, Danno te ama”-Danny abrazó a su hija cuando ésta le dio un beso; un abrazo fuerte para que su niña supiese cuando le desgarraba cada vez que se tenían que separar.

-“Hasta luego Danny. Steve.”- Rachel asintió con la cabeza en gesto de despedida y se llevó a Grace tomada de la mano.

Danny se quedó un poco con el corazón de la boca y una cara de mucha frustración, la misma que ponía cada vez que Grace se alejaba de él. Steve no soportaba ver la cara de tristeza de su compañero, sobre todo cuando éste se encontraba convaleciente. Después de mucho meditar trató de decir algo para animar un poco a su compañero.

-“Al menos sabes que mañana viene de vuelta, y que más allá del poco tiempo que pasen, ese tiempo es lo mejor que podés tener por ahora con ella, Danno”-bueno, las palabras de Steve no siempre eran las mejores y a veces era un poco torpe y duro con lo que quería decir, pero el semblante de Danny se relajó un poco ya que en cierto sentido lo que decía el moreno era cierto.

-“Gracias, Steve. A pesar de que siempre te vivo gritando, muchas veces con razón por cierto, siempre estás ahí a mi lado. Nunca me sentí muy a gusto a vivir en esta isla de mierda, porque sí, eso es lo que aún creo y no me vas a cambiar esa idea de mi mente, sos la única persona junto con Chin y Kono que me han hecho sentir que estoy en mi casa. Debo admitir lo único que tu vocabulario deja mucho que desear, pero en fin…”- y Danny siguió con una de sus típicas discusiones de siempre gesticulando con sus manos, pero Steve no se molestó en discutirle y se limitó a escuchar a su amigo. Por más molesto que fuese, había algo en la voz de Danny que le gustaba mucho a Steve. Tal vez se imaginaba como sonaría esa voz diciéndole cosas lindas al despertar en la cama una mañana cualquiera los dos juntos, abrazados, sin que el tiempo importase. El moreno dibujó una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-“¿Qué pasa que tenés esa cara de tonto?”-el reproche de Danno iba directo a él ahora.

-“¿Cómo?”- Steve largo una carcajada. La verdad que la pregunta lo agarró de sorpresa.

-“¡Esa cara, esa cara!” La que siempre ponés cuando no me estás prestando atención, Steven. ¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta? El amigo, que poco considerado, yo que me pongo a hablar de cosas importantes y vos ahí con esa cara de tonto. No sé si vaya a poder soportar estar confinado a este lugar infernal, y encima con alguien como vos. Ay dios..”-el suspiro de Danny hizo que Steve se riese aún más. Este se estaba agarrando la panza de tanto reírse de su compañero. Está bien, era feo reírse de su compañero convaleciente, pero las rabietas de Danny eran muy divertidas.

-“Sabes que querés que te acompañe a pesar de todas tus quejas. Estás atraído hacia mi”- y fue mucho después de que terminó de decirlo que se dio cuenta de que había bajado la guardia por un momento y expuesto sus sentimientos frente a su compañero. La reacción del rubio tampoco fue la mejor de todas: se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto. Su expresión indicaba desconcierto y a la vez parecía estar ofendido ante tal declaración.

-“¿Perdón?”- cuando el rubio pudo salir de su transición momentánea le dirigió una mirada punzante al moreno. ¿Tan grave había sido lo que dijo?

-“Vamos, Danno. Tampoco es para tanto, y además no es la primera vez que te lo digo.” Bien, eso era una mentira, pero no sabía que más decir frente a la situación que parecía que iba en una dirección no muy favorable.

-“Creo que te hace falta descansar un poco. Tal vez sería mejor que te vayas a tu casa por esta noche.”- Danny tenía un semblante que haría asustar a cualquiera. Había mucha rabia y enojo contenido en su expresión.

-“No sabes que estás diciendo.” Steve se acercó en gesto amistoso para palmear el brazo del rubio pero éste le arrebató la mano de su lado con gran fuerza. Después se quedó inmóvil, mirando a algún punto de la pared. El SEAL no se enojó, más bien se sintió un poco herido ante el rechazo de parte de su compañero. No era para tanto lo que había dicho, pero al parecer Danny no se lo tomó nada bien. Al ver que su presencia solo iba a seguir estropeando la situación, optó por marcharse en silencio y dirigirse a su casa a toda velocidad. Decidió ir en el Camaro de Danny. Al menos ahí iba a poder respirar un poco de la esencia del rubio.  
Esa noche Steve no pudo conciliar el sueño, entre los sueños eróticos que fluían de su imaginación y no saber el estado de Danny en el hospital. ¿Por qué habría reaccionado así? ¿Habría descubierto éste lo que sentía por él? Pero el sentimiento no era de ahora. Venía de hace mucho tiempo. Todas las veces que Steve había ido a lugares especiales, se las ingeniaba para convencer a Danny de ir con él y así pasar más tiempo con el rubio fuera del ámbito laboral. Todavía recordaba la excursión a la montaña que no salió del todo bien; pero había sido lindo poder mostrarle a Danny los lugares que atesoraba en esa isla. Desde ese día en adelante, después de la seña que el rubio dibujó en el aire, no había podido apartarlo de su mente. ¿Tal vez había sido una mera expresión de afecto por el momento duro, pero quién se dedica a hacer corazones en el aire para cualquier persona? Y así pasó toda la noche replanteando todos esos recuerdos que había vivido con el detective desde que lo arrastró a trabajar con él en el 5-0. Tenía mucho miedo de que a partir de lo sucedido, Danny no quisiera hablarle más. Todas las personas que habían sido importantes para Steve no estaban. Se sentía muy solo a pesar de tener a su Ohana y que siempre estuvieran para cuando él los necesitaba. Estaba muy consciente del apoyo incondicional que sus compañeros le brindaban, pero sabía que si Danny se iba del grupo, el no iba a ser el mismo. La noche se hizo eterna.

A la mañana siguiente, Steve se levantó con muy pocas ganas de hacer algo. Tenía mucha urgencia por ir al hospital, pero Danny había expresado claramente que no quería tenerlo cerca por ahora. Mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara para quitarse un poco el sueño, sintió su teléfono sonar desde su mesa de luz. Fantástico, un caso nuevo para resolver, y con el ánimo que tenía encima…  
Para su sorpresa, la llamada venía del móvil de Danny. El moreno se rascó la cabeza confundido, ya que no sabía que esperar a escuchar del otro lado. Después de unos minutos (y de 10 llamadas perdidas) decidió atender a Danny.

-“¡Por fin! Seguro que te quedaste dormido de más. Que mal amigo que sos Steven. Está bien que dije que debías descansar pero tampoco era para que me dejes solo por tanto tiempo”- la voz del rubio había retomado su tono normal.

-“Hola Danno. Yo también estoy bien. Me baño y salgo para allá.”-y antes de escuchar alguna queja más, Steve colgó y se dignó a tomar ese baño que tanto necesitaba. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a su ducha de tres minutos exactos, decidió darse el gusto de pasar quince bajó la lluvia de la ducha. Después del baño, se colocó un par de bóxers blancos, sus pantalones cargo de siempre, aunque optó por el negro esta vez, y una remera azul oscuro. Parecía que estaba de luto ya que hasta las zapatillas que se puso eran oscuras.

Tomó un café con dos malasadas y salió de su casa a toda prisa para dirigirse al hospital nuevamente. Antes se desvió un poco para comprar malasadas y llevárselas al detective. Después de todo no había problema de que comiera lo que quisiera, y supuso que las malasadas no eran la excepción. Una vez tuvo las malasadas en su poder, se fue derecho al hospital.

-“¡Por fin! Ya era hora, vaya compañero que tengo. En fin, que le vamos a hacer.”- la rabieta de Danny continuaba desde donde Steve le había colgado antes.

-“Que buena capacidad retentiva que tenés. Seguiste con lo de más temprano.”- Steve no ocultó su sonrisa y echó a reírse con plenitud.

-“Vas a ser mi muerte. Ya lo dije desde el principio.”- Danny movía su cabeza para un lado y para el otro mientras se lamentaba.

-“Tomá, te traje esto. Al menos así vas a tener la boca llena y no vas hablar por un rato.”- y al concluir, Steve le mostró la bolsa con malasadas.

-“¿No creas que con este simple soborno te vas a librar de mi, eh? Todavía tenemos varias cosas de que hablar”- decía Danny mientras clavaba sus dientes en una de esas deliciosas malasadas que tanto le gustaban. Steve creyó haber escuchado al rubio de decir algo así como placer orgásmico cuando las comía, pero no estaba muy seguro y no se atrevió a preguntarle más adelante.

-“Bueno, bueno. Ahora déjalo un rato al tema y come. Voy a llamar a Chin y a Kono para preguntar sí hay alguna novedad o algún caso nuevo. Ya vengo.”- el moreno se dirigió afuera del edificio para no molestar. Llamó primero a Chin; éste le informó que por ahora el gobernador solo había llamado para apresurarlos en el tema de los informes que hacía quién sabe cuando no habían podido llenar debido al exceso de trabajo. Steve le preguntó si se podía poner estos días a hacer todos los reportes a lo que Chin le respondió que no había ningún problema. Finalizada la conversación con Kelly, llamó a Kono. La única novedad que agregó la morena a toda la situación fue que Adam seguía en búsqueda del hombre que lo había traicionado y se había puesto en plan de ensuciar el nombre (aún más) de los Yakuza. La única misión que Steve le encomendó fuera que no perdiera el rastro de Adam ni de ningún movimiento extraño que viniera de la organización. Antes de finalizar la conversación Kono le hizo una declaración un tanto enigmática:

-“No te preocupes, boss, Chin y yo nos vamos a encargar de los casos. Por ahora preocúpate por resolver tu propio caso personal.”-Steve pudo jurar que sintió cuando Kono guiñaba el ojo al otro lado de la línea.

-“¿Cómo?”- ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empecinaba en ser enigmático con él? Siempre había sido un tipo acostumbrado a recibir respuestas y declaraciones directas. Sin embargo este tema que rodeaba su relación con Danny y todas las indirectas de sus compañeros le parecía absurda y le gustaría que alguien le dijese qué tanto era lo que los demás veían que el no.

-“No importa. Tenés tiempo para averiguar, Steve.”- dijo Kono muy divertida y después colgó.

Evidentemente, el moreno tendría que ser más meticuloso que nunca para entender toda la complejidad de la situación. Sonrió para sí mismo e ingresó al hospital con la sonrisa pegada en la cara. No era de extrañar que desentonara con todos ahí adentro ya que hasta el que tenía el menor problema tenía una cara larga de dos metros. Al ingresar a la habitación, aún estaba sonriendo. Danny se quedó mirándolo un rato largo sin agregar palabra alguna.

-“¿Qué?”- Steve lo miraba ahora lo cual agarró a Danny con la guardia baja.

-“No, no nada. Pensé que podrías compartir conmigo el motivo de tu felicidad. Después de todo, no tenemos muchas alegrías en nuestro trabajo, empezando por el hecho de tener que verte en el trabajo todos los días.”- Danny había ya recuperado su humor de siempre.

-“Trabajamos juntos, Danno. Obviamente me vas a ver todos los días”- Steve lo miraba como lo que el rubio decía no tenía sentido alguno.

-“Steven, existe algo que se llama… Ay, no importa. No pasa nada”- Danny movió su mano con gesto de “Déjalo ahí nomás al tema”.

-“Estuve hablando con Kono. Siempre tan enigmática. Me dijo algo así como de resolver mi caso personal, mientras ellos se encargaban de lo demás. ¿Alguna idea de que pueda significar eso?”- Steve se había puesto sería ahora. Tal vez Danny con la capacidad que tenía de descifrar acertijos pudiese ayudarle a entender a lo que Kono se refería. Si algo que el moreno admiraba del trabajo del detective, era su capacidad de raciocinio a la hora de juntar las piezas del rompecabezas.  
-“Interesante. ¿Supongo que tendrá algo que ver con nosotros dos?”- Danny también se puso serio y había clavado su mirada sobre Steve. Se había levantado un poco en la cama de modo que su espalda estaba apoyada sobre la almohada. Esperó hasta que Steve levantara su mirada y se encontrara con la él.  
-“¿Que tendríamos nosotros dos que resolver?”- Steve tragó un poco de saliva porque no hacía falta tanto sentido común para entender de qué se trataba la situación. Tal vez este era el punto culminante de la extensión de lo inevitable.

-“Creo que sabes exactamente de qué estoy hablando”-Danny levantó una ceja mientras hablaba.-“Y está muy estrechamente relacionado con tus palabras de ayer.”- ahora la expresión de Danny no parecía molesta, más bien parecía relajada y serena.

-“Lo que dije ayer fue un chiste, Danny. No entiendo por qué reaccionaste tan mal. Estuve toda la noche despierto. No me pude dormir por el hecho de saber que vos estabas metido dentro de este lugar. Estuve muy mal.”- la voz de Steve sonaba un poco lastimosa y temblorosa. Parecía que estaba por largarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

-“¿Y eso se debe a…?”-Danny quería guiarlo un poco en su búsqueda, pero no iba a darles respuestas directas. Genial, otro más que se sumaba al club del enigma, Steve masculló por dentro.

-“No sé con exactitud. Pero últimamente siento que no me quiero alejar. No quiero irme lejos, quiero estar acá en este lugar.”- aún Steve se sentía un tanto avergonzado de admitir lo que sentía por su compañero. Por suerte este finalmente le dio una mano para salvarlo del naufragio.

-“Steve, yo sé muy bien que vos me queres como más que un amigo. No soy tonto, y de hecho estoy consciente de que esa habilidad mía para descifrar este tipo de cosas fue en parte lo que me ganó el puesto para trabajar a tu lado. Por favor no te quedes parado. Vení sentate cerca mío”- Danny palmo el asiento de la silla para señalarle a Steve que se dirigiera hacia ese lugar. La silla había quedado exactamente en ese lugar porque el rubio había pedido a la enfermera que no la sacara de ahí, ya que de todas formas él se levantaba por el otro lado cuando necesitaba ir al baño. El moreno obedeció sin chistar la orden de Williams y fue a sentarse a su lado. Colocó ambos brazos sobre las piernas y se cubrió la cara con las manos. No estaba muy seguro si era el momento de hablar de “la situación” pero no quedaba más remedio que escuchar lo inevitable. El rubio no esperó a que Steve lo mirara esta vez y prosiguió con su discurso.

-“Steven, no quiero desilusionarte…”- al decir estas palabras una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del Marine-“¿Pero… Como decirlo? No estoy interesado en este momento en tener algo con alguien. Quiero por favor que entiendas que no sos vos. No estoy dispuesto a compartir mi vida con nadie en este tiempo. Mi vida ha sido una montaña rusa emocional bastante agitada durante estos tiempos, y sinceramente creo que mi inestabilidad emocional me impediría formar algo con cualquier persona. Lo único que deseo dejar claro es que sí, se lo mucho que te gusto, y respeto eso, de otra forma jamás hubiese accedido a hacer todas esas cosas locas que me pedías como empujar el marquis cuesta arriba. Me cuesta entenderte a veces Steve pero bueno, ese no es el punto. A lo que quiero llegar es a que hay algo que también siento por vos y me encantaría que fuese tan fácil, más ahora que la ley de matrimonio igualitario se aceptó en Hawaii. Eso me incentivó un poco a tratar de ser un poco más franco con lo que siento y darle una respuesta a la persona que me ha estado esperando de hace tiempo. Steve, por favor, mírame”- Danny no hizo esfuerzo en ocultar sus lágrimas, y se sorprendió al ver que los ojos del moreno también estaban hinchados producto del llanto.

-“Es que ya no lo aguanto, Danny. Vos sabes que difícil es combatir las ganas de abrazarte, tocarte, quererte, poder hacerte feliz. Ya no soporto más la idea de mi cama vacía, porque desde que pusiste un pie en mi casa estoy más que seguro que vos también la sentiste como tu hogar. Ni siquiera con Cath he sentido tanto placer como lo hago con solo mirarte. Por qué es tan difícil la situación”- el llanto de Steve se hizo notar con más fuerzas mientras hablaba y tragaba algunas de sus lágrimas. Sacó un papel del bolsillo derecho para poder secarse la nariz.

-“Me parece que no entendiste lo que dije, Steve. Por favor no vuelvas a agachar la mirada. Estoy más que seguro que en algún momento vaya a poder abrirme a entablar algo serio, pero no sé si ahora pueda. Por si no te diste cuenta, tuve la oportunidad de irme de esta isla infernal a la que solo vine por mi Grace y nadie más; pude haberme ido con Rachel y no volver más a este lugar y sin embargo algo hizo que me quedara. Y creo que no hace falta decir qué o más bien quién hizo eso.”-Danny esbozó una sonrisa débil; el hospital no era la verdad el mejor lugar para hacer exposición de sentimientos.

-“Pero si estás tan convencido por qué no lo intentamos.”- la voz de Steve tenía cierto tinte de reproche ahora.

-“Ese es el punto, Steven. Al igual que vos, porque sé que seguro lo has pensado, todas las personas que he amado me han herido demasiado, y si bien estoy convencido que lo que sentimos es mutuo, tengo miedo, y mucho. Si llegase a perderte por alguna maniobra estúpida de esas que haces, no lo soportaría, y por ende he decidido optar por estar solo, al menos hasta que resuelva mis conflictos personales. No hay muchos hombres a los que me sienta atraído, de hecho creo que sos el primero. Esta situación me supera, y lanzarme de cabeza no es una opción que tenga presente en mi mente. De paso me parece que un hospital no es lugar a donde me gustaría declarar mis sentimientos; no soy romántico pero tampoco es el extremo”- Danny rió un poco con esto.

Realmente quería cortar un poco con la tristeza del momento. Por suerte Steve se le unió en la risa y así se quedaron durante un largo rato. Se habían expuesto el uno al otro de una manera un poco difícil e incómoda así que decidieron no hablar más hasta la noche. Solo platicaron un poco al momento de las comidas del día, pero el resto lo pasaron en silencio, mirando la televisión, y en el caso de Danny, leyendo un libro que había olvidado que Grace le trajo para que tuviera algo más que hacer. Steve no pudo evitar pispiar en dirección del rubio con el pretexto de tratar de ver qué libro estaba leyendo, aunque solo era un pretexto para echarle una ojeada a su compañero. Danny notó la poca disimulada mirada de su compañero y paró de leer para mirarlo. Sus miradas se encontraron y al moreno le dio un poco de vergüenza y agachó la mirada.

-“No seas tonto, Steve. El hecho de que no vayamos a formar nada entre nosotros no significa que tengas que dejar de tener contacto físico conmigo, y eso incluye las miradas. Por si no lo notaste, yo también te echo un vistazo cada vez que querés llamar mi atención sacándote la remera en frente mío.”- Danny siempre se había jactado de que a él también le gustaba echar pequeños vistazos al cuerpo de su amigo.

-“Es que ahora es distinto, Danny. Ahora que sabes que siento, no puedo evitar mirarte sin querer tocarte. Prefiero no mirar y ahorrarme la tentación”- la voz de Steve sonaba culposa, como si mirar ahora a Danny fuera pecado.

-“Te ha hecho mal no dormir, tonto. Andá tranquilo y trata de dormir un poco en tu casa. Cualquier cosa pregunta si por esta noche puede venir Chin o Kono.”- al pronunciar estas palabras, Danny notó que la cara de Steve tenía una expresión de desilusión, pero su amigo ya había pasado suficiente tiempo con él por hoy y se merecía el descanso.

-“Bueno, ahora llamo. ¿Seguro vas a estar bien?”- la voz lastimosa de Steve sonaba a niño que parecía lo habían castigado por haber hecho algo malo.  
-“Si, en serio. Por favor, quiero que te quedes tranquilo por esta noche”- Danny sonrió. Su semblante estaba tranquilo. De verdad quería que Steve tratase de dormir esa noche para compensar la noche anterior.

-“Bueno, chau.”- Steve se estiró para darle la mano a Danny, pero éste lo empujo contra él para darle un fuerte abrazo. Se quedaron un rato largo unidos por ese abrazo, sin querer despegarse el uno del otro; se sentía bien poder sentir el calor de sus cuerpos juntos, pero sabían que se tenían que separar. Después de mucho esfuerzo finalmente Steve se levantó.

Después de un llamado a sus compañeros, Chin se ofreció para ir a cuidar a Danny por la noche y así Steve pudiera dormir un poco. Kono iba a ir en la mañana hasta la tarde del día siguiente y Steve recién debía volver a la noche del otro día. Eso le iba a dejar tiempo de reflexionar sobre todo lo que Danny le planteó ese día. Al llegar a su casa, fue cuando recién pudo notar cuan fatigado estaba. Decidió comer algo muy liviano y después ir a la cama derecho. Se sacó la ropa salvo por el bóxer.

No pudo sacarse de la cabeza el tacto final que tuvo con Danny: la musculatura de la espalda del rubio había dejado a Steve caliente. Steve comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo de manera lenta, hasta llegar a la región de su miembro semi-erecto y tras bajarse el bóxer, lo abrazo con una mano, engañando a su mente y le hizo creer a su cuerpo que era la mano del detective la que rodeaba su pene. Comenzó acariciándose despacio pero con fuerza, mientras dibujaba en frente de él la figura perfecta de su compañero: ojos azules, hombros grandes, pecho peludo, una linda pancita, una espalda musculosa y un culo que era de envidiar (tanto por hombres y mujeres). Comenzó a ejercer un poco más presión y rapidez en su mano, mientras comenzaba a imaginar a su amigo desnudo en la cama con él teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida; la excitación que tenía a ese punto era casi insoportable y no estaba seguro si iba a poder aguantar más. Con un grito estridente pronunció el nombre el rubio mientras acaba en todo su abdomen. Se quedó un rato casi eterno en la cama antes de ir a limpiarse al baño y cambiar las sábanas manchadas de semen. No pasaron cinco minutos cuando se quedó dormido. Realmente pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche, tranquilo de que esta vez el rubio no estaba solo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó un poco más animado. Tomo algo liviano para el desayuno y decidió ponerse un short para ir a nadar un buen rato y pensar en la situación. Decidió que el día estaba muy lindo como para quedarse en casa, así que después de cambiarse el short por pantalones cargo color blanco y una remera negra, fue hasta el puesto de Kamekona para almorzar unos camarones. Después de estar satisfecho, se quedó un rato pensando en qué hacer con el resto del día. Recordó que Cath le dijo que si necesitaba hablar con ella respecto a cualquier tema, que no dudase en llamarla, pero supuso que hablar de Danny con ella no iba a hacerle bien a nadie. Optó entonces en ir un rato a correr por las montañas de Hawaii. Corrió al menos por dos horas hasta que su cuerpo le pidió un respiro. Aburrido ya de correr, se fue a un campo de tiro al blanco para practicar un poco; no que lo necesitara pero era una buena excusa para distender su mente. Se quedó practicando tres horas seguidas para sorpresa de muchas personas que admiraban la gran puntería y precisión del moreno sobre todo en distancias muy largas. Varias personas se acercaron para felicitarle por su buen manejo de las armas, sobre todo varias mujeres del lugar que parecían estar interesadas en el “arma” del SEAL. Él les sonrió y saludo a todos los que se acercaron, pero se las ingenio para deshacerse de la cantidad de mujeres que lo habían rodeado.

Al chequear su reloj, se dio cuenta de que ya casi era hora de volver al hospital. Decidió ir un momento a su casa para buscar algún libro que tal vez le interesara a Danny, y uno para él. Buscó uno de sus favoritos, y algunas cosas más para higienizarse en la noche. Pensó en llevar algunas cervezas pero sabía que si bien Danny podía comer o tomar lo que quisiera, los del hospital no lo iban a permitir. Tal vez más adelante podría preguntar si lo dejaban aunque seguro le iban a dar un no como respuesta. Chequeando que no le faltara nada, salió en el Camaro primero a una estación de servicio a cargar un poco de combustible por si ocurría alguna emergencia y tuviese que salir a toda prisa. Pasadas las nueve de la noche, finalmente llegó al hospital donde seguramente Kono lo estaría esperando.

-“Hey, boss, ya me estaba extrañando que no llegaras.”- Kono lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo.

-“Supuse que ibas a ser mejor compañía que yo para nuestro compañero.”-comentó el moreno entre risas.

-“Bueno, bueno, es lo que hay. No puedo pedir más.”- la voz del rubio sonó detrás de ellos. No se habían dado cuenta que lo habían dejado abandonado.

-“Si, si. Eso es lo que siempre decís”- Steve le dio una palmada en el hombro derecho al rubio.

-“Bueno, chicos, los dejo a solas. Tengo que ir a reponer fuerzas.”- la morena agregó antes de acercarse para abrazar a Danny y luego a Steve.

-“Cualquier cosa por favor no dudes en llamarme ¿Si? Que descanses.”- Steve le dijo mientras terminaba el abrazo.

-“Que estén bien. Por favor no se maten.”-la policía largó una carcajada antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación.

Después de un rato de estar parado el moreno decidió ir a la silla para estar un poco más cómodo.

-“Y bien, contáme. ¿En qué aprovechaste el día de hoy?”- Danny lo miró con curiosidad.

-“Nada interesante. Fui a nadar un poco, visité un rato el puesto de Kamekona que por cierto volvió a aumentar sus precios de manera astronómica.”- ambos rieron ante el comentario, y después Steve prosiguió con su día-“Finalmente me fui un rato a hacer tiro al blanco, donde me asediaron un montón de mujeres.”- Steve sentía un poco de escalofríos al recordar la situación. Bien, no era que nunca había sentido nada por una mujer pero ahora su cuerpo y corazón le dictaminaban otra cosa.

-“Me imagino que le pasaste el número a un par.”-Danny frunció el seño y lo miró de reojo. Steve no pudo evitar reír ante la cara del rubio.

-“¿Estás celoso?”-el tono de Steve adoptó un tono casi sensual.

-“¿Debería estarlo?”- Danny decidió seguir un rato con el juego.

-“No somos nada, así que supongo que no debo dar explicaciones”- Steve se puso un poco serio ahora.

-“Por supuesto; sos dueño de hacer con tu cuerpo lo que quieras”- y mientras finalizaba esta declaración, Danny se mordió el labio inferior mientras desnudaba a su amigo con la mirada. Si, si, su inestabilidad emocional rozaba lo ciclotímico, pero bueno, que se le iba a hacer. Al menos lo que si estaba seguro era que por ahora no quería lastimar a su amigo.

-“Bueeeeeeeeeno. Sí vos lo decís.”- Steve no pudo evitar acercar su cara a la del rubio. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Sus labios a unos centímetros de distancia. Ya no iba a venir nadie al lugar así que Steve decidió primero cerrar la puerta y volver a la posición de antes.

-“Steve, no creo que esto sea una buena idea. Ya lo hablamos ayer, sé que puedo ser un poco confuso a la hora de mostrar mis sentimientos, pero lo que dije ayer lo pienso. Todo esto es muy nuevo para mí y no quiero arruinarlo.”-Danny no pudo evitar acortar la distancia aún más. Ahora sus labios estaban a un solo centímetro de distancia. El rubio podía sentir el ritmo acelerado en la respiración de Steve y en la suya. Su mente le decía ¡No, no, no! Pero su cuerpo le decía, ¡Si, si, si!

-“No voy a hacer nada que vos no quieras Danno, pero ahora estoy convencido de que querés esto en este momento tanto como yo. ¿Podrías dejar de pensar en todo los contra de esto, y mirar un poco los pros?”- antes de esperar una respuesta, los labios del moreno se unieron a los del detective. Fue un beso intenso, profundo y demandante, desesperado, que invocaba necesidad, necesidad que hacía tiempo ambos habían sentido. Se quedaron un rato disfrutando de ese pequeño placer de la vida, que a pesar de ser en un lugar como el que estaban lo único que importaba era sellar ese compromiso. Al rato, decidieron separarse para poder respirar.

-“¿Vale la pena?”- Steve le preguntó a Danny.

-“Lo vale.”- Danny tenía una cara de serenidad y excitación completa.

-“Te traje esto para que leas. No sabía que te gustaba leer, sino te hubiese traído algo antes”- Steve no sabía porque su voz sonaba a disculpa.

-“No hay problema, Steve. Te agradezco el gesto”-Danny tomó el libro de la mano del moreno. Al rozarse, Danny soltó el libro y lo dejó caer sobre la cama para enlazar su mano con la de su jefe.-“Aún creo que no estoy preparado, pero el que no arriesga no gana, dicen. Tal vez valgas la pena después de todo.”- Danny miraba sus manos entrelazadas con cierta ternura, casi la misma con la que miraba a Grace, aunque el amor que tenía por su hija nunca lo iba a sentir por nadie más, ni siquiera por Steve.

-“Podemos intentar. ¿Crees que Grace esté de acuerdo con esto?”- Steve nunca se detuvo a pensar que tal vez a la niña le agradaría que su padre ahora saliera con otra persona. Sabía que era de mente abierta así que el género no era algo que fuese importante.

-“¿En serio? Todavía me pregunta que por qué no me he mudado a esta altura a tu casa. Que debo ser muy tonto como para dejar pasar esta oportunidad”-Danny no pudo evitar reírse al recordar la situación de cuando Grace vino al hospital.

-“¿De verdad te dijo eso?”- la cara de Steve se iluminó ante tal revelación. Siempre había tenido esta fantasía de ellos dos en su casa con Grace jugando en la costa mientras ellos tomaban una cerveza en las reposeras del patio trasero.

-“Bueno, ya. Tampoco te emociones tanto, que solo fue un beso. No quiero hacerle ilusionar de que estamos saliendo en este momento”- Danny se puso serio en su declaración.

-“Pero Danno…”- Steve puso su mejor cara de cachorrito para ver si eso le ablandaba un poco el corazón a Danny pero el rubio se mantuvo firme en su decisión.  
Después de todo ese ajetreo de los primeros días, nada más transcendente pasó. Uno que otro caso aparecía de manera espontánea pero que se resolvía rápido, gracias al apoyo de HPD, ya que sabían que el 5-0 estaba con un miembro menos durante esos meses. Catherine se ofreció también a ayudarlos en todo lo que ellos necesitaran mientras ese período transcurría, y muy de vez en cuando se juntaba con Steve para charlar cosas sin sentido y distraer al moreno de pensar tanto en la situación de su compañero en el hospital. Algo interesante que sí pasó fue que Adam por fin pudo dar con el hombre que había mandado a los dos miembros de los Yakuza el día del accidente y le dijo a Kono de que él se iba a encargar personalmente de castigar al sujeto en cuestión por tal imprudencia. Grace venía tres veces a la semana como Rachel había prometido, así que esos días eran muy entretenidos tanto para el moreno como para el rubio.

Los demás días transcurrieron sin mucho que contar, salvo por el hecho de que Mary ahora estaba embarazada. A Steve la noticia no le cayó mucho en gracia, pero se alegró por su hermana. Después de todo estaba muy sola, y al parecer este tipo David (quién iba a vérselas con él para ver si él lo aprobaba)le hacía feliz,así que optó por felicitarle y decirle que no se olvidara de avisarle como iba el embarazo y cuando fuera a nacer su sobrino o sobrina. Mary le dijo que se quedara tranquilo, que él iba a ser el primero en saber la noticia. Cuando Danny se enteró de la noticia algo se movió en su pecho. Se sentía muy contento por su amigo, ya que después de tantas cosas difíciles para con su familia, por fin una buena noticia había llegado a los oídos del marine.

-“Ser tío es algo fantástico, también. Podés malcriarlos a tu gusto. Que los padres se encarguen de educarlos. Mis hermanas me odian porque consiento mucho a mis sobrinos, incluso a los más grandes.”- la cara de Danny se llenaba de una sensación cálida y muy familiar cuando hablaba de sus sobrinos. Tal vez ahora Steve podría disfrutar un poco de la familia que nunca tuvo.

-“Supongo que sí. Espero que pueda relacionarme. No soy muy bueno para con los niños.”- Steve se encogió de hombros al comentar eso.

-“Vas a ver que te va a salir bien. Ya tuviste mucha práctica con Grace, y si bien aún sos un poco animal para ciertas relaciones humanas, no se te va a hacer difícil. Créeme.”- Danny le regaló una gran sonrisa.-“Podemos ir a caminar un rato. Si bien no me he dejado estar y voy al baño, una buena estirada de piernas me vendría bien como para empezar a reponer mi fuerza. ¿Vamos?”- Danny lo dijo más como una orden que como una invitación. Steve no se negó así que los dos salieron de la habitación a dar una vuelta por el pasillo. Steve de paso aprovecho para echar un vistazo al trasero de su amigo, que se traslucía un poco a través de esas batas hospitalarias tan poco decentes.-“Podrías disimular un poco que me estás mirando el culo. No que no me agrade pero la gente te está mirando”-Danny le largó una mirada matadora antes de parar por un momento.

-“Puedo hacer lo que quiera con mis ojos, gracias.”- Steve le palmó el hombro y siguieron con su caminata, a pesar del gesto de exasperación de Williams. Salieron a la parte trasera del lugar para que Danny pudiese sentir un poco los rayos del sol.

-“Jamás pensé que iba a decir esto, pero extrañaba este sol”- comentaba el rubio mientras inhalaba profundamente el aire Hawaiiano. Qué bien se sentía respirar un poco de aire puro, la verdad.

-“Han pasado dos meses y medio. Supongo que cualquiera extrañaría estos pequeños placeres que a veces dejamos pasar por estar acostumbrados ¿No?”- Steve observaba mientras su compañero caminaba en pantuflas por los alrededores del lugar.

-“Siempre agradezco estar vivo ¿Sabes? Hay muchos de esos placeres que me encantan, y el hecho de poder respirar y ser consciente hacen que los disfrute con mucha plenitud. A veces me pongo a pensar en la gente a la que le falta algún sentido, como la vista, el oído, o algo más táctil, como un brazo o una pierna. Sé que suena un poco egoísta, pero estoy muy agradecido de poder disfrutar de todos mis sentidos y aprovechar mi vida a pleno, a pesar de que a veces eso solo sea ponerme a mirar un partido de fútbol americano.”-ahora el rubio estaba mirando de frente a su compañero con una expresión abierta que abría la ventana a su alma.-“Estuve pensando estos días, Steve, con respecto a lo que pasó ese día hace dos meses atrás”-tragó un poco de saliva antes de proseguir-“Llegué a la conclusión de que me gustaría poder intentarlo” al finalizar se quedó mirando a Steve sin agregar nada más.

-“¿En serio lo decís? Bueno, genial, debería hablar con los chicos así me ayudan a mover las cosas de tu casa a la mía y…”- Steve parecía niño con juguete nuevo.  
-“Epa, epa. Tiempo fuera, Steven. Yo dije nada más que estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, pero eso no significa que me voy a mudar con vos todavía. Vamos de a poco. Sé que este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos nos ha ayudado para conocernos mejor, pero hay cosas que me gustaría hacer solo antes de irme a vivir con vos.”- Danny no quería decepcionar a su amigo que puso cara de perro regañado, pero sabía que era lo mejor por el momento.

-“Pero, Danno…”-Steve empezó con su puchero, pero Danny se mantuvo inflexible ante la decisión.-“Además vos vas a necesitar quién te cuide durante la recuperación.”-los esfuerzos del marine fueron en vano. –“Bueno, está bien. Vamos a hacerlo a tu manera.”- accedió el marine al final, con un gesto de aprobación de parte del rubio.

-“No quiero que pienses que no te quiero, pero tiempo al tiempo.”-Danny dibujó otra sonrisa antes de decirle al moreno que volvieran a ingresar al edificio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al tercer mes, por fin le dieron el alta al rubio desde el hospital. Estaba muy contento por poder salir de ese maldito lugar. No que lo hubiesen tratado mal, pero realmente quería poder estar en su casa y poder descansar en su propia cama. Steve le ayudó con las pocas cosas que había traído para él al hospital y lo llevó en el Camaro (como siempre el conductor, aunque esta vez se justificaba). El moreno le había traído una camisa azul y pantalones grises al detective para que se vistiera. Las camisas del rubio parecían más ajustadas de lo normal. ¿Sería que había ganado peso? Igual a Steve le gustaba mucho la panza firme de Danny, y no podía esperar por poder recorrerla con sus manos. Se deshizo de esos pensamientos y se concentró en conducir, aunque echaba una que otra mirada para el lado del pasajero.

-“Ah, no puedo esperar por llegar a mi casa un rato para dormir en mi propia cama”- comentaba un Danny alegre, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima al SEAL.

-“Veo que estás de muy buen humor ¿Eh?”- Steve lo observó con una gran sonrisa.

-“La verdad que no veía el momento de salir de ese maldito lugar. Te agradezco todo el apoyo que me has brindado, Steven, sos un gran amigo”- la palabra amigo sonaba un poco dolorosa, porque indicaba que aún Danny no estaba dispuesto a comenzar la relación, pero Steve se limitó a seguir los tiempo del detective, aunque lo que quería hacer ahora era volver a los tiempos de las cavernas y arrastrarlo hasta su cueva y hacerle de todo.

Llegaron a la casa del rubio por fin. Steve le ayudó un poco a caminar, porque si bien había recobrado fuerzas en sus piernas, un par de piernas extras no venían nada mal. Danny apoyó gran parte de su peso sobre el moreno y se dejó llevar hasta el interior de la casa. Steve no pudo evitar las ganas de apretarlo contra la pared y devorarle la boca, pero solo atinó a ponerse de frente a Williams y darle un beso fugaz en los labios. Danny se sonrojó ante tal movimiento de Steve que ahora lo tenía apretado entre sus brazos. Al ver que no se iba a poder zafar, decidió apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro derecho del moreno y rodeó la cintura de este con sus brazos.

-“Perdón, Danno, pero realmente lo necesitaba. Quería sentir tu calor”- el SEAL no quería alejarse de su ahora Danno, pero era muy respetuoso y sabía que tendría que esperar.

-“No te he dicho nada, Steve. Yo también tenía ganas de hacer esto. Se siente lindo este tipo de calor humano. No sabía cuánto me hacía falta.”-decía el rubio mientras recorría la espalda del SEAL con sus manos.

-“Bueno, voy a traer tus cosas y te dejo para que puedas descansar un momento.”- Steve finalmente cedió y salió hasta el Camaro para bajar las cosas de Danny. No eran muchas así que trajo todo en un solo viaje. Todos eran productos para que Danny pudiese bañarse: shampoo, enjuague, jabón, pasta de dientes, etc. Al regresar al interior de la casa observó que Danny se había sentado en el sillón y se había quedado dormido. Decidió no molestarlo, pero tenía que avisarle que se iba a retirar del lugar.

-“Danno, Danno.”-Steve trató de no sonar brusco mientras le hablaba y a la vez sacudía a su amigo.

-“Mmhmhh. ¿Qué, qué pasa?”-Danny se pasó la mano por los ojos para despabilarse un poco.

-“Me voy ahora. Te dejo que descanses tranquilo”-Steve se acercó para darle otro beso pero solo en la parte del labio inferior.

-“Bueno. Por favor avísame si necesitan algo o aparece algún caso.”-Danny se levantó para abrazar al moreno una última vez.

-“Tenés que descansar ahora. De todas formas te voy a mantener al tanto si pasa algo”- Steve devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y luego se retiró de la casa de Danny. Cuando estaba por irse, Danny salió a toda prisa.

-“¡Hey, hey! ¡Dame las llaves del Camaro!”-Danny se acercó hasta la puerta del conductor donde Steve ya se encontraba con la mitad del cuerpo adentro y la cabeza aún afuera.

-“No tengo en que moverme por ahora, y no creo que vos vayas a ir a algún lado hoy día. Si es por tema comida, me encargué de llenar tu heladera así no tenías que salir. También te compré tus productos para el pelo y demás cosas para aseo personal”- Steve comentaba todo esto con gesto orgulloso.

-“Bueno, gracias. No tendrías que haberte molestado tanto”- Danny le palmó la espalda al moreno.

-“No hay problema, para eso están los amigos”- agregó el SEAL antes de subir al auto y dirigirse a toda marcha para su propia casa. La verdad que el también estaba muy cansado y necesitaba urgente una cama para poder descansar un poco. Esa noche transcurrió sin muchos contratiempos. La mañana siguiente continúo igual.  
Cuando Danny se reincorporó al equipo, la fuerza de trabajo continúo igual que siempre. Steve sabía que no debía forzar nada, así que decidió aprovechar y disfrutar al lado de su amigo, y eso por ahora le sentaba bien. Sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo, las ganas del moreno por poder estar en la cama con el rubio se estaban volviendo insoportables, a tal punto que una vez cerró las persianas de la oficina de Williams para poder comérselo a besos durante una buena media hora. Danny aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de salir con su jefe, pero sabía que tarde o temprano iba a ceder, pero antes de eso había algo que tenía que resolver.  
Una tarde en particular, después de finalizar un nuevo caso, Steve habló por fin con el rubio para expresarle su inquietud (más bien deseo incontrolable). Ambos fueron derecho a la casa del moreno para tomar un par de cervezas. Estaban sentados en las sillas que estaban en el patio trasero.

-“No sería tiempo de qué… Vos sabés.”- el SEAL hizo un gesto erótico ante los ojos del detective.

-“Seguro que querés que…”-la voz de Williams sonaba un poco incrédula, pero con cierta seguridad.

-“Por supuesto. Ya no me aguanto las ganas.”- al finalizar su declaración, se abalanzó sobre Danny y lo atrapo entre sus brazos.

Lo levantó (literalmente) de la silla y comenzó a besarlo con gran intensidad. El detective, incapaz de aguantar su propio deseo, se unió al besuqueo, y con sus manos empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Steve. Comenzó explorando la espalda al igual que en el último abrazo, y luego bajó un poco más hasta la cola del moreno. Allí se quedaron sus manos, apretujando suavemente la parte trasera de su compañero. Steve hizo lo mismo; era algo que había deseado hacer desde el primer día que vio ese culo pulposo, y ahora tenía derecho a poder tocarlo cuando quisiera. Siguieron un buen rato así, quitándose el aliento y creando registros mentales del cuerpo del otro. Después Steve comenzó a empujar a Danny dentro de la casa, pero el rubio se liberó del abrazo y tomó la mano del moreno y se lo llevó a toda prisa hasta el interior del lugar, y luego escaleras arriba hasta la pieza de Steve. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, Danny se detuvo, y se dio vuelta para estar cara a cara con Steve. La mano había comenzado a sudarle al igual que la cara.

-“Te sentís bien?”- inquirió el moreno. Tal vez el rubio necesitase más reposo.

-“Sí, sí. Estoy bien, no es nada físico. Es solo que tengo miedo.”- finalmente el detective dejó salir a flote esa inquietud que tenía.

-“Miedo de qué?”- Steve ladeó la cabeza para el costado izquierdo en gesto de incertidumbre. Pero si el sexo era uno de los mejores pequeños placeres de la vida! Cómo alguien podía tener miedo a algo así?

-“Es qué….”- Danny agachó la cabeza.-“Tengo miedo de no darte lo que querés, y que te me dejes de lado, como todo el mundo. No es la primera vez que me involucro emocionalmente con alguien, y en mi poca experiencia siempre me ha ido terrible. Si vos te alejases de mi lado, no sé si lo soportaría. Es por eso que actúe de esa manera en el hospital aquella vez.”- Danny se sentía un poco avergonzado ya que no tenía por qué pensar esas cosas del moreno, que ya le había demostrado por demás que deseaba mucho estar con él y hacerlo feliz.

-“No te voy a dejar ir, aún si me suplicás que lo haga.”- Steve estiró sus largos brazos alrededor de su compañero y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo. Lo apretó con fuerza para hacerle sentir que el estaba ahí, y que siempre iba a estar ahí.-“Nunca te voy a dejar ir, Danno. Desde ese accidente me di cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero, y lo infeliz que me hubiese sentido de no poder habértelo confesado si hubieses…”- no se atrevió a decirlo. Sintió de repente un calor húmedo en el pecho, cerca de los ojos de Danny. Desde arriba pudo notar que el rubio estaba llorando.

-“Te quiero tanto.”- comentó Danny entre sollozos.-“Qué cobarde que he sido; soy patético por demás.”- el llanto incrementaba conforme sus palabras iban saliendo de su boca.

-“No sos patético. Yo creo que reaccionaría igual en tu situación ya que no es fácil volver a confiar tan de golpe en alguien. Mirá cuanto hemos tardado en confesar lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.”- y esta vez los ojos de Steve derramaban lágrimas. Ambos se quedaron abrazados; lloraron hasta que se les hincharon los ojos.  
Tal vez no era el mejor momento para hacer el amor por primera vez. Steve decidió sacar a Danny de su habitación, y llevarlo hasta el sofá del living. Ahí se quedaron por el resto del día, Danny acurrucado sobre el pecho del moreno y con la mano derecha en la cadera izquierda del SEAL, y este con su brazo derecho rodeando la espalda de Danny, y su mano sobre la cadera derecha del rubio. Se quedaron observando la tele en silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro. 

-“Perdón por arruinar el día, Steve.”- dijo Danny después de una hora.

-“No arruinaste nada. Estoy dispuesto a esperarte el tiempo que necesites; quiero que estés seguro de esto que hay entre nosotros, ya que no te quiero forzar a estar conmigo por mero capricho. Quiero que sientas lo mismo que siento por vos.”- Steve comenzó a acariciar el costado derecho de Danny con su mano mientras hablaba.

-“Es que es tan difícil. Todo lo que vos tenés con Cath, y yo con Gabby… Aunque últimamente se menos de ella, y no creo que me interese mucho saberlo. Si me gustaría aclarar las cosas con ella antes de consumar lo nuestro.”- Danny levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos melosos que lo observaban con mucha ternura.

-“Te confieso, por si se me olvidó en algún momento de decirte, que ya hablé con Catherine respecto a todo el tema. No estaba muy contenta con la situación, pero me brindó su apoyo para todo lo que necesitase.”- Steve continúo mirando al rubio con su expresión melosa.

-“Bueno, entonces solo quedaría que yo hable con Gabby.”-Danny se incorporó de un salto. Se quedó mirando un rato al techo, como buscando una respuesta a lo que estaba por hacer. Después observó a Steve que se había quedado sentado registrando todos sus movimientos con esos ojos verdes tan hermosos.-“Buenas noches, Steve. Voy a ir a dormir a mi casa por esta noche, y mañana voy a hablar con Gabby, si te parece bien?”-no que el rubio necesitase aprobación para hacer lo quisiera de su vida pero igual sentía que era lo correcto.

-“Por mi no hay problema, en tanto mañana vuelvas. Sabés que te voy a ir a buscar de todas formas sino aparecés por casa mañana por la tarde.”-Steve dijo a modo de chiste pero con cierto grado de seriedad.

-“Descuidá, que sé que aunque tratase de esconderme me encontrarías, Super Ninja SEAL.”- Danny rió con ganas antes de hacer parar a Steve para darle un abrazo y un beso de buenas noches.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente, Danny se dirigió al museo con el fin de hablar con Gabby para explicarle la situación. Al llegar al lugar, ésta lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo pero notó al instante que algo pasaba cuando el rubio no la sujeto con las mismas ganas de siempre. Danny cobró mucha fuerza y coraje para comentarle a Gabby sobre toda la situación. La cara de la mujer se puso roja primero de la vergüenza, pero después el rubio comenzó a sentir como si llenase de rabia. Por suerte estaban en la oficina de la chica, y nadie podía observar la situación.

-“Soy una estúpida. Pensaba que tenía algo bueno por primera vez en mi vida…”- no pudo continuar hablando sin derramar lágrimas amargas. Se tapó la cara con las dos manos.

-“No es eso, Gabby. Yo tampoco estaba seguro de lo que me pasaba, y lo último que quiero es hacerte daño, pero por fin fui capaz de ser honesto con lo que siento por Steve, y ya no puedo ocultarlo más.”- Danny trató de contener a Gabby con un abrazo, pero ésta lo apartó de un manotón.

-“Gracias pero no quiero tu compasión, Danny”- Gabby se enjugó las lágrimas y lo miraba con odio.-“Podrías haber sido honesto del principio y ahorrarme todo el papelón, no te parece?”- la mujer se cruzó de brazos a la espera de que el rubio dijese para defenderse, pero éste no emitió declaración alguna. Se quedaron mirándose como dos desconocidos, hasta que Danny pudo sacar una respuesta de su boca.

-“Lo que hice no tiene excusa. No voy a negar que me gustaras y me gustó pasar el tiempo con vos mientras duró. Lo que sentí por vos fue real, sí? Recién ahora después de muchos meses, he logrado ordenar muchas cosas de mi vida, y me ayudaste mucho a sobrepasar todos esos momentos duros y te pido perdón por no haber sido sincero con vos antes.”- Gabby pudo observar la franqueza de las palabras en los ojos de Danny. 

-“Y hace mucho que salen?”- Gabby trató de mantener la calma mientras discutían el asunto.

-“Primero necesitaba hablar con vos. Me parecía que al menos debería tener cara suficiente para decírtelo yo y que no te enterases por boca de otro. Te respeto mucho, y de verdad te deseo lo mejor del mundo. Lamento que no pueda ser yo quién te haga feliz, pero estoy más que seguro que alguien va a poder apreciarte tal cual como sos.”-Danny trató un abrazo de nuevo, y esta vez Gabby cedió; el rubio no quería dejar a la mujer devastada pero los sentimientos de ella con respecto a la situación era algo que él no podía manejar.

-“Si en algún momento necesitás hablar, por favor no dudes en llamar. A pesar que ya no haya nada entre nosotros, sos un hombre muy agradable con quién charlar, motivo creo por el cual me agradaste tanto desde el principio.”- Gabby estaba siendo sincera también, y si bien ella no era lo que el rubio necesitaba, sabía que el era un gran tipo y un amigo excepcional. 

-“Te lo agradezco mucho., y te pido disculpas de nuevo.”- Danny la agarró de los hombros antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y retirarse del lugar a toda prisa.

Se tomó el resto del día para reflexionar acerca de los grandes cambios que estaba atravesando en su vida. Reflexionó acerca de Grace (quién por cierto le preguntó cuando se casaba con Steve); reflexionó acerca de sus compañeros, quienes al parecer estaban a la espera de lo inevitable, sobre todo de parte de Kono que parecía que no iba a descansar hasta verlo junto a Steve, y Chin, que sutilmente insinuaba lo mismo; reflexionó nuevamente sobre Gabby, y la forma en la que al principio Steve había insistido tanto que se conociesen, tal vez porque el moreno suponía que la mujer podría darle lo que él no; y por último, reflexionó acerca de Steve. Steve, el que ahora ocupaba un lugar por demás importante en su vida. Estaba acostado boca arriba. Una leve sonrisa se esbozó en su cara mientras pensaba en todo lo que el SEAL suponía. Aún tenía miedo de que éste se fuese a alejar de su vida, pero Steve le demostró que jamás lo iba a dejar, así que se quedó tranquilo. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y llamó al SEAL.

-“Está todo bien?”- la voz de Steve sonaba un poco preocupada. Tal vez pensó que Danny había tenido un cambio de pensamiento al ver a Gabby.

-“Todo más que bien, ninja SEAL. Estás en casa?”-la declaración de Danny logró un suspiro de alivio al otro lado la línea.

-“Aquí te estoy esperando”- Steve comentó de forma calma.

-“Ya voy para allá.”-Danny colgó, se levantó de la cama y tomó en dirección a casa de Steve en su Camaro. Sí, tenía que sumar al moreno a su lista de pequeños placeres de su vida. 

FIN


End file.
